Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for using compressed or non-compressed beamforming information (“beamforming information”) for optimizing multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) operations.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless local area network (WLAN) is an example of a multiple-access system and are widely deployed and used. Other examples of multiple-access systems may include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
A WLAN, such as a Wi-Fi (IEEE 802.11) network, may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. In some cases, the AP may communicate with more than one STA simultaneously in a multi-user MIMO (MU-MIMO) transmission. The AP may assign a group of STAs to a MU-MIMO group and send a MIMO transmission to the group of STAs assigned to the MU-MIMO group. With opportunistic scheduling, the AP may change the STAs assigned to the MU-MIMO group during every sounding period based at least in part on, for example, availability of traffic, modulation and coding scheme (MCS) compatibility, etc. However, when a STA is grouped with other STAs in a MU-MIMO groups that are incompatible (e.g., where each STA in the MU-MIMO group has high channel correlation), the packet error rate (PER) for the MU-MIMO group may increase for the group due to inter-user interference.